Deep Inside
by Kadom93
Summary: Caroline has turned off her humanity after her mother's death. Her friends are trying to get her back, but she seems to be always one step ahead. Finally, someone really special comes to help her. Is she going to turn it on? What her life would look like after all of this? How is her relation with some certain original going to change? All of this and more in Deep Inside.
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginning

Caroline opened the door and came into her house. It was so silent and empty which made her even more sorrowful. She took her coat off and stopped staring at the living room where her mother used to spend majority of her "off-job" time. Caroline felt a twinge of sadness. She couldn't even cry , she thought that she had no more tears, but this pain was unbearable, and she knew what she wanted to do. She had been planning it for some time and was ready to finally turn off her humanity. She closed her eyes, but suddenly she heard knocking. It was Elena. Caroline slowly came to the door and let her friend in.

"How are you feeling, Caroline? I thought that maybe you would like to have someone to talk to." said Elena in a caring tone.

Caroline was actually upset that Elena came to visit her. She wanted to be alone. Caroline couldn't stand that everyone was trying to make her feel better. How were they suppoused to do it? She lost her mother. The only person reminding her of her humanity. That's right. Her mother was Caroline's humanity, and since she's gone there was no use to struggle with all the pain.

"I'm good, Elena." said Caroline. "Like I was good ten minutes ago." She added with a fake smile.

But she couldn't pretend in front of Elena. She knew her too good.

"Caroline..." started Elena slowly. "I know what you feel, I was through the same situation. Maybe even worse. I lost both of my parents. And I know that it hurts so much, and it will probably never stop hurting, but with time the pain will become more bearable. And I .."

"Oh cut it out, Elena." said angrily Caroline. "You weren't a vampire when your parents died in the car accident. And what did you do when Jeremy died? You turned it off. And I will do the same."

"Come on, Caroline..." Elena tried to ease the situation. "You will regret it. I know it better than anyone."

"But this pain ... I can't stand it. I still can sense her smell, her voice rings in my ears. When I look at this house..." she looked around the living room. "I feel like a part of me died with her." said Caroline, her voice was shaking. She sat down on the sofa and hid her face in her hands.

Elena sat down next to Caroline and hugged her.

"It will be ok. Just don't do this mistake. I beg you, Caroline." Elena tried to convince her friend.

"But it is not your choice to make." said Caroline coldly and snapped Elena's neck.

She stood up and looked at Elena's body lying on the floor. She grinned mischieviously, and she was gone ...

Well, I know it is quite short, but I wanted to make the introduction as a separate chapter. The next chapter will be here soon. Give me some feedback guys, so that I can make some changes in my writing.


	2. Chapter 2 - Showtime

Elena woke up and slowly opened her eyes. Her neck was aching like hell, last thing she remebered was that Caroline had snapped her neck. She rubbed it to ease the pain. Suddenly, she realized what had happend.

 _"Oh no no no... She couldn't..."_ thought Elena.

She pulled the cell phone out of her bag and called Damon.

 _"Hello pretty..."_ said Damon in a low tone.

"Damon, we have a serious problem.."

 _"What's going on?"_

"Caroline snapped my neck, and now she's gone."

 _"Crap. She did it, didn't she?"_

"I guess she did... we need to meet. I'm on my way to your house. Call the rest. Bye." said Elena and rushed out of Caroline's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"I didn't expect it to work so easily. There is no pain, and I don't care at all."_ thought Caroline smiling. "Now ... You! Come closer! I hope you are B positive, because it is my favorite one. Are you?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm A positive. What are you going to do with me?" said a nice looking young man.

Caroline chuckled and smiled widely. She was standing in front of the group consisting of young people.

"Well... you have disappointed me, so I have to kill you." said Caroline calmly as it was something usual.

Caroline came closer to the young man and looked deep in his eyes. She saw fear deep inside his mind. She grinned and snapped his neck without a blink. Caroline sighed.

"Now... there are only three of you left. So ... Maybe by a chance one of you is B positive?"

A redhead girl raised her hand. Caroline clapped her hands.

"Great! You stay with me. And you two..." she sped to them and looked deep in their eyes. "You have to take care of this dead dude. After that just forget about everything."

They took the body and left the place.

Caroline was left alone with her _snack_ in a dark room. There was almost no light, and the smell of dampness was irritating her nostrils. She couldn't stay here any longer, so she started feeding on the girl untill she drunk the last drop of her blood. Caroline cleared the corners of her mouth and left the basement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena literally ran into Salvatore's mansion. She sped to the living room, but no one was there.

"Damon! Stefan!" shouted she, but she heard no reply.

"Elena, are you ok?"

Elena knew that voice, she turned around and saw Damon. She sped into his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon held her close. She could stay like this forever, but they had to do something with Caroline. She knew that her friend was not herself, and Elena didn't want anything more than to bring her back.

They heard someone walked into the room. It was Stefan. He looked concern.

"What's going on? Where's Caroline?" asked younger Salvatore brother.

"Stefan..." Elena didn't know where to start. She decided to make it clear. "She turned off her humanity, snapped my neck, and now she's gone."

The news really took him aback. Stefan couldn't believe that Caroline was able to do it. She was innocent and pure. He had to sit down.

"This can't be happening... We have to find her as soon as possible."

"I think that she will show up herself, so there is no need to rush." said Damon.

"But we have to deal with her before she kills many people." added Elena.

"We need to split up and look for her. Elena, you should call Bonnie and Matt. They need to know. Caroline might be dangerous now..." Stefan was trying to make a perfect plan to get _his_ Caroline back.

He didn't know when she became so important to him. Stefan was afraid that he wouldn't have a chance to tell her about his feelings. He already knew that Caroline had some feelings for him, but he didn't look at her in this way. He needed time to realize that she was special and unique. The thought of losing her caused him so much pain.

Stefan, Damon and Elena went outside, and each of them sped in different directions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline put on a smile and walked into Mystic Grill. She saw Matt behind the counter. Caroline approached him.

"Hi Matt" said Caroline as usual.

"Hi, Care" Matt was trying to behave like everything is alright, but he knew that she turned off her humanity. It scared him, and she noticed it.

"I can hear your heart beating fast. It means that you know... You spoiled the fun. Don't say that you are afraid of me..." Caroline smiled at Matt.

"I'm not saying that I'm afraid of you, Care. But you are different now. What do you want?" Matt was trying to sound seriously.

"You don't have to be afraid. I won't kill you. At least for now..." Caroline laughed. "I am looking for Damon. He's not at home, and I have some business with him..."

"Why don't you just call him? I'm sorry. I'm at work." said Matt and left Caroline alone at the bar.

Caroline had her own plan, she couldn't call Damon, because they would get suspicious. She pulled her phone out of her bag and dialed Elena's number.

"Hi Elena"

 _"Caroline?"_

"Don't be dumb Elena... Who could call you using my number? Anyway, I need to talk to you and Damon. Can we meet in Salavtore's mansion?"

 _"Well.. if you want to then it's ok. Be there at 9 p.m. ok?"_

"Great! See you!"

Caroline put her phone down and grinned.

"Game on..." whispered she and finished her drink.

Caroline stood up and left the Mystic Grill gracefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean she wants to see us? I smell a rat here." Damon was suspicious of Caroline's behavior.

"Oh come on Damon. She's still Caroline... Maybe she just wants to apologize, or maybe she needs help?" Elena was trying to calm him down. "We need to talk to her. Maybe we could persuade her to flip the humanity switch on?"

"I think you're right. We should at least try. And for now .. We don't have to search for her. It means we have time for each other." said Damon smirking.

He came closer to Elena and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mhmmm... Mr. Salvatore.. I don't think we should..." Elena was playing with Damon.

He liked it. He pressed his lips against hers. They had been together for so long, but it didn't lower the passion between them. He lifted her up and sped to his bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly 9 p.m., Damon and Elena were waiting for Caroline. They both were nervous since they didn't know her intensions. They heard a car parking on the driveway, and then short knocking on the door. Elena went to open it.

"Hi Elena" said Caroline with a sincere smile.

"Hi Care" replied Elena, and they both headed to the living room.

"Damon." Caroline greeted Damon formally.

Damon only nodded and then started.

"Look Blondie… I don't know what are you planning, but know that I don't trust you. Do something stupid, and you will end up in our cellar." said Damon with a smirk on his face.

"Damon, stop it…" hissed Elena.

"It's alright, Elena. He can say whatever he wants. I don' E." replied Caroline emphasizing the last word. "But.. I didn't come here to argue with Damon. Actually, I came here to make some sort of a peace."

Elena looked at Damon who was looking really shocked and surprised.

"First of all…" continued Caroline. "I want to apologize to you Elena for snapping you neck."

There was a worried look plastered on Caroline's face. She was good actress, and she was happy inside that her plan was going smoothly.

"I shouldn't have done this… But you wouldn't let me to do what I wanted to do. And it was my decision, Elena. Just let me take care of my life."

Elena felt stupid. Maybe Caroline really could control her humanity-off vampire's instincts.

"I think that I should say sorry, Care." started Elena. "I know that is your life and your choice, but I didn't want you to make the same mistakes that I did."

Elena looked deep in Caroline's eyes. Blonde smiled and came closer to Elena.

"You just wanted to be a good friend, and I appreciate it. I can control myself while I don't have to feel anything." said Caroline and hugged Elena. "But! We don't want this evening to be so sad and depressing, do we?!" laughed Caroline.

She pulled a bottle of bourbon out of her bag, and waved it in front of Damon's face. He smirked slightly.

"I must admit, Blondie, that you know how to make a peace with me. I will bring glasses."

Damon left the living room in the inhuman speed and was back in the blink of an eye. He passed the glasses to Caroline, and she poured the alcohol. Blonde vampire gave _her friends_ the cups and lifted hers up.

"For the friendship and being a good vampire without humanity." laughed Caroline. "Cheers!"

The moment the liquid got to Elena and Damon's throats, they started choking and expectorating with blood.

"Vervain.. " hissed Damon.

"Oopsie …. I might have brought a wrong bottle …" said Caroline with a devilish smile on her face.

She took two syringes from her coat and injected the liquid into Damon and Elena's veins.

"What are you doing, Caroline…." Elena only managed to gasp.

"Well... you can call it boredom…" said Caroling crossing her arms on her chest. She started walking around the room. "Or maybe I'm just seeking revenge."

"Revenge?!" growled Damon.

Caroline didn't answer. She grabbed wooden chair from the corner of the living room and broke it into pieces.

Panic and fear crossed Elena and Damon's faces. They were afraid that the worst was yet to come. Elena tried to reach her phone and call for help, but Caroline quickly noticed it and stabbed her hand with a piece of the chair.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Leave her alone!" Damon managed to shout and tried to stand up, but Caroline kicked him right in his face. Salvatore fell on his back.

"Are you still trying to defend her after everything she has done?" started Caroline with an amazed tone.

Elena felt the jab in her heart. She couldn't believe that Caroline was going to say it. Damon couldn't know, it would destroy him.

"Caroline … stop it …" Elena started gingerly.

"Did you know that she slept with Stefan when you were in some sort of alternative world?"

Caroline divulged Elena's secret. Damon started breathing faster, he was upset and betrayed. He would never have thought that his beloved Elena could do this to him.

"Damon .. I-I …." Elena tried to explain, but Caroline stopped her.

"You know, Elena. You always say that you don't like you vampire life, and now since Damon knows about your little betrayal, I can put an end to your miserable existence… " said Caroline and a devilish grin showed up on her face.

She picked up another piece of the wooden chair, and started walking slowly towards Elena.

"Care… I beg you .. " Elena almost started crying.

"Don't do this! Leave her!" cried Damon.

Caroline sped to Elena with a wooden stake. Damon's scream pierced the whole room. He couldn't believe that Caroline took away from him the sense of his immortal existence. Damon tried to stand up, but again he was knocked down by Caroline. Tears started rolling down Damon's face.

"How could you?!" cried he.

"As you can see… I could." replied Caroline with weird expression on her face. "And stop behaving like a little bitch. I didn't kill her. I missed, and I snapped her neck, so that I can take care of you now."

Damon felt relief and happiness, he tried to reach Elena's hand, but suddenly everything went black. Caroline snapped his neck.

"God… what a baby…"

Caroline found some piece of paper and wrote down few words.

" _I have Damon, and I will have some fun with him. Don't do anything stupid. C"_

Caroline laid the note on not-so-dead Elena's body, grabbed Damon and wooshed out of the Salvatore's mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So… next chapter is here! I hope you like it. Leave some comments for me so I will know if I should continue the story.


	3. Chapter 3 - Countdown

_Damon walked into a dark room, the candles on the bedside table were the only source of a faint light. He started exploring the room with his eyes. He knew this place, but he couldn't remember where he had seen it. Damon heard some voices in the opposite corner of the room, he turned towards it. He saw an old-fashioned king-seized bed. Obviously, there was a couple in it. Damon decided to check who was it, he started approaching the bed slowly. When he was close enough to recognize the couple, he froze at the sight of his brother with Elena. Both naked. He couldn't say anything. His dead heart was devastated. They were kissing, Stefan was caressing Elena's breasts, while she was stroking gently his hair. Damon couldn't stand it any longer, he wanted to rip Stefan's heart out of his chest. He growled and tried to grab his brother by his throat, but he couldn't touch him. Something clicked in Damon's head._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD, CAROLINE!" shouted he.

Caroline laughed, crossed her arms on her chest and tilted her head to the left. She was standing at the wall while Damon was sitting chained up to the chair in the middle of the room. Damon was sweating, he was pale and extremely bloodthirsty. His veins were burning, he didn't know how long he had been there. He looked around the room. It was cold and damp in there. Damon assumed that they were in the basement, but he wanted to know exactly.

"Where are we?" asked he without looking in her eyes.

"In my house. More precisely, in my basement." replied Caroline polishing her nails.

"Are you really that stupid? Do you think that they won't check your house? Everybody can enter it since Liz is gone."

"Damon… Damon… I might be blonde, but I'm not dumb. I had sold the house before I turned off my humanity. I compelled the new owner to do what I want him to do."

Anger rose in Damon, he tried to break the chains, but he was too weak.

"Easy…" said Caroline smirking.

"Screw you, Caroline! What do you want?!"

Caroline rolled her eyes, came closer to Damon and crouched down, so that she could look him in the eyes. All of a sudden, Damon's changed, dark veins appeared under his eyes, and he showed his fangs hissing. Caroline didn't move, she grinned instead.

"You don't scare me anymore, Damon. And I'm not the toy you used to have."

"I thought you are over it."

"I thought the same. But you know… When I turned off my humanity I realized that I was pushing it away because you were Elena's friend, and later her boyfriend. Now, I don't care. But I don't want to starve you, it won't be fun if you are unconscious…"

Caroline stood up and left the room for a moment. She came back holding a little phial filled with blood in her hand.

"Drink it." ordered she.

"I don't want it."

Caroline sped to Damon and pour the blood into his mouth.

"Good boy."

Damon was sitting with his head down. Caroline's phone rang. She checked it. It was Stefan.

"Your brother is so annoying…"

She picked up the phone.

"Seriously, Stefan. Stop calling me or I will kill him."

" _Caroline, please. Stop it. It's not you. If you still have some feelings for me …"_

"Here's the thing Stefan. I don't. You missed your chance."

" _But now I realized that I care about you and I.."_

Caroline was done playing nice. She took a wooden stake and drove it through Damon's thigh.

Damon screamed, the lack of blood multiplied the pain, and his wounds were healing slower.

" _DAMON!"_

"Told ya. Now, let me play with your brother."

Caroline hung up and faced Damon.

She pulled out the stake out of his thigh and pierced his shoulder. Damon grit his teeth, he didn't shout this time.

"Playing tough, don't ya?" smirked Caroline.

She took a dagger and a little bottle from the shelf on the wall. She was enjoying the show, but she wanted more.

"You tried to kill me twice. I'm going to try to kill you once…."

"Just do it, Caroline. Get it over with!"

"Hush hush… I want to have some fun first."

Caroline opened the bottle, and dipped the dagger in the liquid. She pulled it out, and cut Damon's face. He yelled in pain. Caroline started laughing. She used vervain to double the agony. She was going to gouge his right eye out when she heard voices behind the front door.

"Looks like we have company. Be right back." said Caroline and stabbed Damon's stomach with the vervained dagger.

She left the basement and went upstairs. She knew these voices very well. Caroline put on a fake smile, opened the door and leaned on the door frame.

"Well.. well… well… I wasn't expecting you..." laughed she.

"Caroline." started Elena. "Let us in. It's not real you, stop it please."

"How could you know if it's not real me? Maybe this Caroline is the real one? Maybe I was hurt inside but didn't want to do anything, because I cared?" replied Caroline.

"Caroline …. I beg you." Stefan tried to convince her.

Caroline looked at Stefan and said mockingly.

"Don't tell me that it's not convenient for you. You have Elena for your own. Again. You screwed your brother's girlfriend when he was gone. Don't pretend that you care …"

These words hurt more than hundred knives, not only Stefan and Elena, but also Damon. He heard everything. The positive aspect of that situation was the fact that he didn't have to face Elena and Stefan. He didn't know what exactly he was going to do when Caroline let him out.

"There's nothing we can do here, Stefan. Let's go." said Elena sadly and left.

"See you, guys!" shouted Caroline cheerfully and went back to the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They heard Caroline closing the door.

"I must admit… She's a real bitch now." said Elena. "She's still my friend, but I want to kill her."

"I know, Elena. But she's not herself now.. We have to come up with some good plan to make her turn it on. But she has to leave her house. Now, since we can't come inside, we need to trick Caroline to come to us." Stefan actually had some pretty good idea.

"You know that it's not going to be easy, don't you? asked Elena curiously.

"Of course I know it, Elena…. That's why we need someone to help us."

"Do you have someone special on your mind?"

"Let's say that we need to ask our enemy for help. Someone who has a thing for our Caroline." said Stefan smirking.

"Klaus …." whispered Elena.

"Exactly."

"But how is he going to help us? I don't think that Caroline cares about him."

"Come on, Elena. Think. What can he do that we can't?"

Stefan was so excited, he knew that if everything went like he planned, he would get Caroline back. Elena was racking her brains to find out what Stefan had planned. Suddenly, she understood.

"Oh my God. You want him to compel her to turn it on, don't you?" asked Elena inquisitively.

Stefan only smiled and nodded. His problem was to convince Klaus to come to Mystic Falls and compel Caroline. There was anything more to try. It had to work out.

Stefan and Elena arrived at the Salvatore's mansion. They were trying to make out a good story that would inveigle Klaus come to Mystic Falls. After hours of thinking they decided that it would be the best to tell him the truth. Stefan grabbed his phone and dialed Klaus' number.

" _Stefan! To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"Klaus. Spare me this fake courtesy. I called you because I need your help…"

" _Of course you do. You wouldn't call me just to have a chat with me. What can I do for you, my friend?"_

"Not for me. Actually, I need your help for Caroline."

" _What's wrong with her?"_

Stefan noticed that Klaus' tone changed from mocking to serious.

"After her mother's funeral…"

Stefan didn't have a chance to finish the sentence, Klaus did it for him.

" _She turned it off, didn't she?"_

"That's right. She kidnapped Damon, she's torturing him, and probably she will kill him."

Klaus felt a strange feeling of pride. But he couldn't let her do something that would torment her for the whole eternity.

" _Where is she?"_

"The funny thing is that she's in her house. Well.. it's not hers anymore. She sold it and compelled the new owner to not let us in."

" _Just drag her into your house. I'll be there soon."_ said Klaus and hung up.

"Well, that was easy." Elena was surprised. "Do you think that he still has a thing for her?"

"He might have." replied Stefan quite gloomy.

"What's wrong Stefan? Don't you want her to flip the humanity switch on?"

"I don't want anything more now… But I wanted to be the one to make her do it."

Elena saw a look of sadness in Stefan's eyes. She felt pity for him. When he had realized that he had feelings for her, he let her slipped through his fingers. On the other hand, she was afraid of what was going to happen. She would have to face Damon and sort things out with him. It scared her, but she wanted him safe.

"We need to call Caroline and tell her that we want to make a deal with her." suggested Stefan.

"Do you think she will accept it?" hesitated Elena.

"At least we have to try."

"I can call her. I hate watching my friends fight each other." said deep female voice.

Stefan and Elena turned over. It was Bonnie. The Bennett witch and their friend.

"How do you want to persuade her to come here?" asked Elena.

"I have an idea. Give me your phone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline came back to the basement. She closed the door behind her and faced Damon.

"You didn't pull the dagger out of your stomach? Ouch. I forgot that you are chained up to that chair."

"Go fuck yourself, Caroline." gasped Damon.

"I wish I could, but I have a business to finish with you."

Devilish smile showed up on Caroline's face. She took the dagger and stabbed Damon again.

For almost two hours, which for Damon seemed to be the eternity, Caroline was torturing him. She stabbed almost every part of his body. He could only moan, he felt like he had lost his voice. His clothes were torn and stained with his own blood. He knew that he was going to fall unconscious soon, he was extremely exhausted. Caroline seemed to be getting bored by this whole tormenting thing. She started searching for something.

"I swear I had a wooden stake here."

Damon didn't answer. He wanted her to finally kill him and finish it once and for good.

"Oh, it's still in your stomach." laughed Caroline.

"Your sense of humor is outstanding." murmured Damon.

"Thank you. It was quite a show, but it's time to eventually close the curtain." said Caroline.

She grabbed the wooden stake, bent towards Damon and pulled his hair so that she could look into his eyes.

"Do you have a death wish?"

Her phone buzzed. Caroline rolled her eyes, and pulled it out of her pocket.

"It's Bonnie this time. I bet they take turns to call me." Caroline was amused. " I will not kill you… for now."

"Bonnie! What a nice surprise!"

"Care, …." That's all what Damon heard. Caroline left the room and he fell unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's coming right now. I hope Klaus will make it in time." said Bonnie just after she had hung up.

"It was far too easy…" doubted Elena.

They heard the door swung open. It was Caroline. She sped into to the living room what made them flinch. There was something terrifying about her, she had madness written all over her face. They noticed that she was holding a stake in her right hand.

"Don't look at me like that. I was going to kill Damon when Bonnie called me."

Elena stiffened, clenched her jaw and her fists. She was so angry with her. How could she do this to her? After all she had been through. She knew that her life was tough enough, and she made it even worse.

"What's wrong, Elena? You look like you want me dead. Why don't you give a try?" teased Caroline.

Elena sped to Caroline and tried to snap her neck, but blonde was faster. She grabbed Elena by her arm and threw her over her shoulder. Elena crashed into the table. She moaned and stood up, but Caroline was in front of her. Blonde vampire seized Elena by her throat.

"I have a brilliant idea. I will kill you instead of Damon. That would be worse than death for him."

Caroline took a swing at Elena. She almost drove the stake through her friend's heart when someone pushed Caroline against the wall. She felt a strong male grip on her neck. Caroline raised her eyes to his. She was staring into deep blue eyes piercing her with a worried look.

"Klaus…." gasped she.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, the third chapter is here! How do you like it guys? In the next chapter Caroline will be torturing Klaus... Can't say how! You have to read it :)!


	4. Chapter 4 - Goodbye

His grip on her neck loosened a bit. Caroline felt like he was analyzing every inch of her face. They were so close, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, his blue eyes were so hypnotizing that it made her feel awkwardly calm. Caroline smiled mischievously.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me that they asked you for help. Pathetic." Caroline was apparently amused by this whole situation.

"You have been quite a troublemaker for a while, haven't you love?" Klaus smirked, but he kept his hand on her neck.

"So what's going to happen now? A big bad hybrid is going to make me feel anything by using his drawings and sweet talk? Boring." Caroline prolonged the last word on purpose.

"Ouch. I thought that you liked it, sweetheart." Klaus wasn't hurt at all, he knew that it wasn't going to end smoothly.

"Just do what they asked you to do and get your ass out of here. Looking at you makes me want to puke." Caroline was staring at Klaus mockingly, she started playing her game. A brief thought crossed her mind. Maybe she would kill two birds with one stone, she just needed to convince Klaus that she's better off without her humanity.

"Don't be so harsh, Caroline. I will make you turn it on willingly."

"Just compel her to do it." Elena interposed their conversation.

"I don't want to be rude, Elena. But you better shut your mouth. I will do it my way." Klaus said evidently irritated. "I think that the three of you should leave us alone. I believe that the witch can check up on Damon since she can enter Caroline's house freely."

Stefan nodded in agreement. He beckoned to Elena and Bonnie, and they left.

"Now, we are alone..." Caroline started seductively.

Klaus only smirked. He knew perfectly what she was trying to do. Caroline moved her head closer towards his so that her lips were just next to his ear, then she whispered temptingly.

"I'm sure you would prefer me now… I'm much more fun than before." Caroline licked his earlobe gently. It sent shivers down his spine, her every word was increasing his arousal. Her scent was driving him crazy, and her warm breath was making him crave for more. She started caressing his lips with her thumb, Caroline was looking straight into his eyes and smiled innocently.

"As much as I would love to tear your clothes off, I can't let myself do it because I know that after all you will regret it."

"Seriously, Klaus. Since when are you noble just like Elijah?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "And I thought that there's nothing more you want than me…."

"Your games won't work on me. Let's skip to the moment when you turn it on, shall we love?"

Caroline was annoyed, she knew that she had to try harder. With Klaus by her side she would be unstoppable.

"You know that I have been such a control freak, and now all I want to do is lose control. You should be happy that I chose you."

"I appreciate it, but …" She didn't let him finish.

"There are no buts about it. You want me, don't you?" Caroline pressed her lips against his. Caroline's lips were warm and soft, Klaus felt his head spinning with growing arousal, he couldn't resist it, his tongue moved slowly inside her mouth to meet hers passionately. Suddenly, Caroline felt a dreadful pain in her chest, her eyes widened, she broke away from Klaus to see his hand plunged inside her body. Klaus could feel Caroline's heart beating fast in his grip.

"Now, love. Could you be so polite and turn it on before I rip your heart out of your chest?" Klaus tried to sound serious enough to make her do it, but inside he was afraid that she wouldn't forget him.

Caroline smiled derisively. "Do it. I dare you." She used these words on purpose. Caroline was scrutinizing Klaus. Time was passing by, but he didn't move. All of a sudden, Caroline grabbed his hand and tried to force it to rip her heart out.

"Why are you fighting back if you want to kill me?" Caroline teased him. "I think you are bluffing."

Klaus knew that there was only one way left to eventually make Caroline turn on her humanity.

"You leave me no choice, love." Klaus looked deeply in her eyes. "Turn it on."

Caroline closed her eyes for a moment and opened them slowly.

"Oh my…. What I've done…" Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Klaus… I'm so sorry…"

"Shh… sweetheart. It's alright."

Caroline finally felt that he removed his right hand from her throat, he also took his left hand out of her chest. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I'm on vervain …" Caroline whispered in his ear. Klaus' eyes broadened, he felt a piercing pain down his chest. Caroline drove a wooden stake, which she had been holding for the whole time, through his heart. She knew that it wasn't going to kill him, but she would have enough time to escape. Caroline sped to the front door, she was almost outside when she hit an invisible barrier.

"Damn you, Bonnie!" Caroline groaned, she was stuck in this house with Klaus. She heard him flashed behind her.

"I guess your little witch friend is smarter than I thought." Klaus was obviously surprised. "Good for us. Now, there is no other way than to wait till vervain wears off. Let's have a chat, love." Klaus smirked, put his hand on her back and led her to the living room. Caroline rolled her eyes, but she didn't give up yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan, Elena and Bonnie reached Caroline's house within ten minutes. They got out of the car and rushed to the front door.

"Go, Bonnie." Elena said worryingly, her friend nodded and went inside.

Bonnie knew Caroline's house very well, she spent here like half of her life. She run downstairs to the basement and unlocked the door. What she saw was more than terrifying, she couldn't believe that her friend was able to do all of these. Damon was chained up to the chair, his clothes were torn and covered with blood. Damon was pale and unconscious.

"Damn it." Bonnie whispered to herself.

She removed the chains that were keeping Damon on the chair, but she couldn't lift him up. Bonnie noticed a dagger on the floor. Without thinking she grabbed it and cut her wrist. She moved her bleeding arm towards Damon's lips. The smell of blood finally woke him up. He didn't check even who it was, he hungrily started feeding on her. Her wrist wasn't enough for starving Damon, he attacked Bonnie and bit her neck.

"Damon!" Bonnie managed to scream while being taken aback. "It's me! Bonnie!"

He didn't stop, she had to use her magic to push him away.

"Calm down!" Bonnie shouted at him.

Damon lifted his head up. Bonnie saw his wild eyes becoming normal. She felt relief.

"Bonnie .." He mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Damon. Let's get out of here. Stefan and Elena are waiting outside."

Damon's expression changed, he had to face them, he wasn't ready for it yet. He wanted to stay here with Bonnie and tell her about everything. They became so close, he knew that he could count on her. He looked at her and smiled. Bonnie smiled back and hugged him. Her proximity felt so good. They broke away, he placed his palms on her cheeks and looked deep in her eyes.

"Thank you, Bonnie." He smiled.

"That's another item that I have to add to my list called: Damon's owing list." Bonnie laughed.

He took her hand and left the basement. Damon knew that another battle was awaiting right in front of the house, but somehow he didn't care, Bonnie was there to help him get through this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline sat on the sofa with a deep sigh showing her discontent. She crossed her legs, laid her left arm on her stomach and bent her right arm at the elbow so that she could place her right hand under her chin.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Caroline said dismissively.

"You are free to choose the topic." Klaus replied amusingly.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Klaus didn't expect this kind of question. He didn't even understand what she meant.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"I'm finally happy, don't have to feel the sorrow caused by my mother's death and you want to take it away from me."

"Well… Do you really think that it's better to run from your feelings than to face them, love?"

"You did the same." She shot back.

"Both of us know that I didn't."

"You did. You ran from me." Caroline was looking at him. "You couldn't stand it that I chose Tyler, so you decided to leave. You didn't even try harder."

Klaus knew that what she was saying was true. But how could he stay when all of her friends hated him so much?

"I didn't run from you, Caroline. I had something to deal with in New Orleans." For him it was the best answer he could think of.

"Seriously, Klaus. When will you admit that you actually care?" Caroline was pushing him harder.

"I told you once, Caroline, but I will repeat myself. I'm a pure evil and I don't care. I have no feelings, I am a monster, a murderer." He couldn't look her in the eyes because she would find out that he was lying.

"Of course you are." Her tone suddenly changed from curious to despicable. "I hate you. I can't even look at you. I would kill you myself if it didn't mean that I die too."

Physical pain was nothing in compare to what Klaus was feeling at that moment. He stood up and left the living room. He didn't want to pick up the fight, he knew it was pointless because she wasn't herself. Or was she? Maybe she was just saying what she always wanted to say? He was nothing more than a monster to her. It was devastating for him because his feelings for her never changed. Klaus wanted to compel her and leave. He found himself comfortable in Stefan's bedroom. He chose one of his books and started reading. From time to time he heard Caroline opening a new bottle of alcohol. After like two hours he decided that she might have finally been off vervain. He put the book back on the shelf and walked downstairs to the living room where Caroline had her little party.

"Oh.. You are back." Caroline started. Klaus sensed that she was completely drunk. "I hope you didn't cry that much." She started imitating a crying baby.

Klaus sped to her and grabbed her by her throat. She dropped the bottle which crashed on the floor. Klaus looked in Caroline's beautifully blue eyes. Caroline knew that it was over, she surrendered.

"Turn it on." Klaus said with an emotionless voice.

Caroline pupils widened, and the next minute all of the feelings started flooding her. Pain, sorrow, sadness, guilt, shame, fear. Klaus was watching her collapsing on the floor. She started crying and trembling.

"No, no, no. What I've done. Damon .. Elena… " Caroline kept mumbling. She looked up and noticed Klaus. Caroline felt a twinge in her stomach. "Klaus…." She whispered still crying. "I'm so …" She couldn't finish because she started sobbing heavily again.

Klaus' heart was falling apart. He couldn't watch her being hurt so much. He came closer and helped her to stand up. He placed his palm on her cheek and lifted her face up. Klaus was looking straight in her eyes.

"You will forget that you ever turned your humanity off, you will forget about everything that you've done after your mother's funeral. You never sold your house. You cried for so long and finally got over it. Your friends helped you. You will forget that I was here." Klaus said sadly.

Caroline repeated some of his words, and he snapped her neck.

Klaus lifted Caroline up and left the house since the barrier created by Bonnie was gone. He headed to Caroline's house. Since Klaus couldn't enter her house, he called the owner of Caroline's house outside.

"I'm sorry for doing this, mate." Klaus said darkly and snapped the man's neck.

Now, he was free to enter it. He walked upstairs to Caroline's room and lied her in the bed. He had to deal with the dead body on her porch, so he went back down. Klaus grabbed the corpse and vanished. He left the body deep in the forest. He came back to look at her for the last time. She was the most beautiful creature that ever came into his life. Klaus leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. He didn't notice that a bracelet slipped out of his pocket and landed on Caroline's bed. The same bracelet he had once gave her, Klaus kept it as a memory of her and thought that it might be helpful for him to turn on her humanity.

"Goodbye, my love." He whispered and flashed out of her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fourth chapter! Let me know if you like it guys! What do you guys prefer Bamon or Delena?


	5. Chapter 5 - Nightmare

I was supposed to post it earlier, but I had a birthday and then my sister had a birthday too, so I didn't have enough time. Let me know if you like my story by leaving a comment.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie and Damon went outside Caroline's house. A bright light hit Damon's eyes, he had to squint to see properly.

"Damon" Elena wrapped her arms around him. Damon stiffened, and she felt awkward. He released out of her embrace. This simple act hurt her so badly.

"I want to be alone now." Damon said coldly and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Just give him more time. He can't be running from you forever." Bonnie tried to comfort Elena, but deep inside she felt happy. Happy? How could she be happy when her friend was so hurt and sad? She just wanted to run after him and make him feel better.

"I think Bonnie's right. We have to wait. It's not easy for any of us. I need a drink. " Stefan said and turned towards his car.

"Me too. Let's go to the Grill." Bonnie added and joined Stefan.

Elena followed them and got in the car. They were in the bar within ten minutes. Matt served them drinks.

"So how is Caroline?" Matt asked worryingly.

"She's with Klaus at Stefan's house." Elena answered and gulped down her drink. "I need one more."

Matt looked at her curiously but did as she asked him to. Stefan's phone buzzed, he pulled it out of his pocket.

"It's from Klaus." Stefan started. Elena and Bonnie's eyes focused on him. "He writes that he took care of everything. She won't remember anything including that she turned off her humanity. Caroline won't remember that he was there as well."

"Maybe that's even better." Bonnie stated. "You know Caroline… she wouldn't forgive herself doing all of this.."

Elena ordered another drink and lifted it up.

"For the happy ending!" She laughed being a bit drunk by now.

"I guess I have to take you home, Elena." Stefan said and stood up.

"Did you forget that I don't have a home? And your brother doesn't want to look at me."

"I guess he won't be home this night anyway." Stefan said and took Elena's arm. "Do you need a ride, Bonnie?"

"No, no. I want to stay here a bit longer. It's okay. Just take her home." Bonnie smiled at Stefan.

Indeed, she wanted to be alone, to have time for thinking about her feelings. Or maybe to get drunk and forget about everything going on around her.

Stefan and Elena left, Bonnie ordered another drink. She was about to finish it when she heard him behind her.

"I guess I should be the one who gets drunk, not you."

Bonnie turned around and saw Damon. He was smiling at her, she knew that he probably was hunting, but she couldn't blame him for it somehow.

"I'm not drunk, Damon." Bonnie said a little tipsy. She stood up and tried to prove him how wrong he was, but she felt dizzy and lost balance. Damon immediately grabbed her.

"I'll take you home." He said grinning.

"Maybe it's a good idea." Bonnie answered.

Damon lifted her up and left the Grill. When he got to his car, she was already asleep. He put her gently on the passenger seat. He started the engine up and headed to Bonnie's house. While driving he was looking at her smiling sincerely, she was so calm and quiet now. Usually, she was feisty and even arrogant towards him, but lately everything had changed. He didn't know his own feelings. All he knew was that he cared about her more than he cared about Elena. He parked his car on the driveway, got out of the car and went to the passenger seat to take her. Damon lifted her up and closed the door. He went to the porch, opened the front door, and suddenly he realized that he couldn't enter because Bonnie had never invited him in.

"Bonnie, wake up. I can't come in." He said with his voice lowered.

"I invite you in." She muttered. "Upstairs, first room on the left."

He found her room and laid her gently on the bed. He thought that she was sleeping again so he leaned to kiss her forehead. Damon was about to leave when he heard her quite voice. "Don't go." She moved a bit to make a space for him, Damon laid down on her bed. Instinctively, he put his arms around her while she found herself comfortable cuddling into his chest. He started stroking her hair, and within few seconds she drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Caroline was running through the woods, she didn't know what exactly was hunting her, but she was frightened. The moonlight was the only source of a light. She looked back to check whether this thing wasn't getting closer, and she crashed into something, the impact knocked her down. Caroline stood up and saw two blue eyes staring at her. "Klaus."_

Caroline woke up with a start. The sunlight was peeking inside through the curtains. She wasn't running in the woods anymore, she was safe in her bedroom. Caroline sat up in her bed and rubbed her neck. She was about to stand up when her hand touched something cold. Caroline grabbed the thing and looked at it. Her eyes widened, it was a bracelet that Klaus had once given to her.

"What the …" Caroline muttered. She was confused. Firth, a nightmare about him and now this? Caroline took her phone and found Klaus' number, she hesitated, but eventually she dialed his number.

" _Hello Caroline."_ She heard his deep british voice, she could bet that he was surprised.

"Hi Klaus. I… " Caroline started.

" _Let me guess. You called me because you missed me, love."_ Caroline could see him smirking.

"Ohh… You wish." She laughed.

" _So to what do I owe this pleasure?"_ Klaus seemed to be amused.

"Well.. I just woke up feeling surprisingly good, and I found something on my bed."

" _And what is that, love?"_

"A piece of jewelry. A bracelet to be exact." Caroline was teasing him. She wanted him to admit that he was there.

" _And what does it have in common with me?"_ Klaus was curious now.

"Seriously Klaus?" Caroline was irritated. "Why are you behaving like nothing happened?"

A thought crossed his mind. It's not possible that she could have resisted his compulsion, she couldn't remember anything.

" _I do not really know what you are talking about."_

"I found your or my bracelet that you had once given to me." Caroline blurted out.

Klaus felt a strange feeling in his stomach. How could he be so stupid? It must have slipped out of his pocket. He had to quickly make up a story.

" _You got me, love. I was there to check if you are okay. You know… After your mother's death. I'm sorry, Caroline."_ Klaus said sincerely.

"I don't need your compassion. I'm alright now." Caroline stated. "And why did you do this when I was asleep? Are you afraid of me or something? Last time I checked we were good friends."

" _I just … didn't want to interfere with your life, love."_

"What if I want you to interfere with my life?" Caroline asked shyly.

Klaus's heart started beating faster. She wanted to see him and be a part of her life?

" _What do you mean?"_ He asked curiously.

"It's just … I'm feeling alone, Klaus. Tyler and I … We're over. Elena has her own life, and now since my mother died, I'm all by my own."

Klaus could feel the sadness in her voice. He wanted to hug her and make her feel better.

" _Let's say, love, that I can visit you soon."_ Klaus was hoping that she wouldn't change her mind.

"Can you do this?"

" _I have something to deal with in Mystic Falls, so I can try and see you in the meantime."_ Klaus laughed. It wasn't true, but he had to keep a secret about her turning off her humanity.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Generous." Caroline rolled her eyes hearing him laughing again. "See you soon then." She added and hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought that you were over with that girl, brother."

"You are not going to tell me what to do, Elijah." Klaus stated.

"Are you aware of that she could be valuable for our enemies if they found out about her?"

"They won't."

"How could you be so sure of that, Niklaus? Don't forget that we are fighting our parents."

"They are not going to find out about her, Elijah." Klaus knew that his brother was right.

"Find out about who?" They heard a female voice entering the living room.

"I told you that you're not welcome here, mother." Klaus hissed.

"Do you really think that I don't know about the existence of beautiful and innocent Caroline Forbes?" Esther teased him. "I saw you admiring her back in Mystic Falls. It's a pity that she is what she is …"

Klaus felt anger rising in him. He sped to her and grabbed Esther by her neck and pinned her to the wall.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her or I will rip your witchy body apart." Klaus yelled.

"My poor son…" Esther grinned. "I didn't know that you could care about someone else than yourself. It's a pity that Mikael is on his way to get your precious girl." She felt his grip tightened. "You might be my child, but I'm the one who sets the rules." Esther used her magic to push him away. "You know exactly what I want. It's your choice, you can still save her. Tick tock, time's running out." She stated and disappeared.

"Niklaus, I warn you not to do anything stupid." Elijah started, but his brother flashed out of the room.

Klaus pulled his phone out of the pocket and dialed Caroline's number. "Come on, Caroline. Pick it up." He finally heard her answering the phone. "Caroline…" Klaus started.

" _Well.. Well.. The big bad wolf himself has found someone worth his attention?"_ Klaus froze hearing Mikael answering Caroline's phone.

"Touch her, and I'll kill you again!" Klaus shouted.

"I'm not afraid of you, boy!" Mikael responded, and Klaus heard Caroline yelling in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm soooo sorry for such a long delay, but I've changed my mind about a plot of this story, and I had to completely change this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus rushed into Caroline's house and stormed directly into her room. He looked around, but she wasn't there. Instead, the mirror on the wall was broken, and he noticed a few wooden pieces on the floor, they were stained with blood. Was it Caroline's blood? Klaus felt a wave of fear inside his body. So this was really happening, Mikael kidnapped Caroline, and he had no idea where they could be. Klaus grabbed his mobile phone and dialed Stefan's number.

" _Klaus? I thought that you were out of town."_

"I was. Don't have time for a chit-chat. Mikael took Caroline. I need you to contact the Bennett witch, we need her to do a locator spell." Klaus was trying to stay calm while saying this. But how could he?

" _What? Isn't he dead?"_

"It's a long story. I'll explain it later. Meet me at her house." Klaus added and hung up.

He was pacing the living room nervously while waiting for Stefan and Bonnie to show up. After fifteen minutes which seemed to be the whole eternity to Klaus.

"Finally…" He started, but Bonnie interrupted him.

"Why did he take her?" Klaus noticed anger in her voice. "You weren't supposed to be here."

"As you can see, it's not my fault." Klaus answered angrily. How dare she blame him?

"Calm down. We need to find her." Stefan soothed the situation.

"You're right, Stefan. I'm sorry. I don't trust him." Bonnie said piercing Klaus with her gaze.

"It's not about trust, witch. Just do the bloody spell, and let me deal with it." Klaus seethed through gritted teeth. "Here's her bracelet. I guess you'll need it." He added and passed Bonnie the piece of jewelry.

Bonnie took it, then she spread the map of Mystic Fall over the table. Bonnie started chanting the spell, the bracelet began to move slowly on the map. It stopped on the Lockwood Cellar. "She's there." Bonnie turned around to Klaus, but he was already gone.

"Damn it." Stefan cursed. "I should go after him. I'll call Damon and Elena, you'll join us later." He added and flashed out of the room. Bonnie grabbed her car keys and left the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus was dashing through the woods, he wanted Mikael dead, but for good now. Klaus couldn't believe that his mother was ready to hurt innocent people to get what she wanted. Suddenly, he realized something, he had been doing the same thing for over centuries. He hurt, tortured and killed to get anything he wanted. But it was different, he was doing everything to survive and protect his family. His parents made him this way, and now there was no going back. Klaus stopped in fear as he heard Caroline's scream. It meant that Mikael was still torturing her. _"Hold on, love…"_ Klaus felt a murderous beast waking up in him. He noticed the entrance of the cellar and rushed in without thinking about a plan. In a minute, Klaus found himself throwing Mikael against a wall. Klaus approached Caroline and broke the chains that were keeping her.

"Run!" Klaus shouted as he noticed Mikael stood up.

Caroline rushed to the exit, but she felt someone grabbed her hair. It was Mikael, he pulled her back inside. She hit her head off a protruding boulder.

"Leave her alone!" Klaus yelled full of anger and attacked Mikael, but his father was faster and blocked Klaus's strike.

"Ready for your end, boy?" Mikael laughed devilishly. He took out a white oak stake. Mikael was about to run the stake through the original hybrid's chest when Caroline twisted his arm. Klaus used the opportunity and kicked Mikael in the face. "I'm glad your mother decided to send me some help." Mikael said grinning as ten more vampires walked in.

Klaus rushed to Caroline. "Stay near me, love." He ordered, and she nodded.

"No, no. They'll rip your little princess to shreds when I deal with you." Mikael smirked, grabbed Klaus by his neck and pinned the hybrid against the wall. At the same time, the vampires rushed towards Caroline, she managed to snap one's neck, but the rest quickly immobilized her. Klaus shrieked and broke Mikael's arm. He was about to attack the vampires when one of them pulled out a stake.

"Don't move. Do you want her dead?" A redhead vampire threatened.

Klaus hesitated, he didn't want her to be hurt. He flinched a bit when suddenly the vampire holding a stake was down with a bloody hole in their chest.

"You didn't think that we'll miss all the fun, blondie?" Damon was smiling at Caroline. Stefan and Elena were right behind him. They started fighting with the enemies. An athletic-looking vampire punched Caroline straight in her face, then he grabbed her neck. The enemies were obviously older and stronger even than Salvatore brothers. Stefan noticed that Caroline's in trouble. He felt a sudden wave of strength and yanked his opponent heart out. Younger Salvatore was about to help Caroline when another vampire attacked him. Caroline was trying to free herself of a strong grip, but she was too weak, she looked at Klaus imploringly. He noticed her, but Mikael didn't let him help her. Suddenly, the vampire holding Caroline by her neck fell on the ground screaming in pain. Caroline took the advantage and ripped his heart out of his chest. She was searching the room for her savior, a smile crept on her face when she noticed Bonnie entering the cellar. Caroline was happy inside that all her friends were there to save her, then everything happened so suddenly. She saw a female vampire lifting a stake up and throwing it at Bonnie. Caroline didn't wait to react, she flashed in front of Bonnie. She felt a horrible pain in her heart, Caroline looked at her chest, and she noticed a stake in it. Caroline smiled at Bonnie. "I love you." She said as a single teardrop rolled down her eyes. Caroline managed to turn around to look at Klaus.

"NOOOOOOO!" Klaus' shriek pierced the whole place. It couldn't be happening, not her, she was his humanity, his light in this miserable light, he even was able to show kindness and mercy because of her. Now, she was lying on the cold floor, her body all grey, dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus woke up with a startle. His dream, a nightmare, was so real that he could feel the pain in all his wounds. His heart was beating fast, but he was glad that it was only a bad dream, and his Caroline was safe at home. Was she? A thought crossed his mind, he quickly stood up.

"What are you doing to me, mother?!" Klaus asked turning to the chair in the corner of his bedroom.

"I'm just showing you, my son, what I'm capable of." Esther answered calmly. "This is a terrible future that both of us don't want to happen. Isn't that true?" She slowly stood up and walked up to him. Esther placed a palm on his cheek, but he immediately brushed it off. "How is that you love her so much, and hate your own mother?"

"Because you made me hate you." Klaus answered coldly. "I told you that you're not welcome here, Esther."

"Well… I just wanted to remind you about my offer." Esther stated and approached the window. "This city is so beautiful during the night."

"Get out!" He ordered angrily.

"Just keep in mind that I can do whatever I want with your little Caroline." Esther said slowly facing him.

Klaus felt anger rising up inside him, he flashed in front of his mother and smirked. "Don't forget that I once killed you. I'll do it once more, but this time it will be a simple pleasure."

Esther tilted her head and looked at Klaus' face. "You were a beautiful child. I was very happy when you were born, so was your father. My deepest regret is that I made you this …. monster. You've lost all your compassion, kindness. You've lost yourself. I'm going to do whatever I can to bring it back."

"The thing is that I don't want to be fixed, mother. Leave." Klaus responded and turned away from her. As soon as he heard that she felt the room, he grabbed his phone and dialed Caroline's number.

" _Klaus?"_ He heard her angelic voice, he was glad that she was safe, but he knew that it wouldn't last forever.

"Hello, Caroline." Klaus answered trying to hide his concern. "I was just curious if you still want me to visit you …" He continued.

" _Of course I do."_ Caroline answered honestly. She needed someone to talk to, to spend time with, and she knew deep inside that she needed exactly him.

"What about tomorrow?" Klaus couldn't resist smiling.

"Seriously?!" Caroline was very excited, she didn't expect him to come to Mystic Falls so soon. _"That's great! But you should have called me earlier! I need to prepare so many things…."_ Caroline started her usual gab.

Klaus began to laugh. "I was busy lately, love. I couldn't do this earlier." Klaus wanted to tell her about everything, but he wanted to do it when they finally meet.

" _I can forgive you this one last time …"_ Caroline giggled.

"See you soon, Caroline." Klaus added and hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline was lying in her bed excited about tomorrow. She was done with listening to her friends, they couldn't understand that she saw a good in Klaus, she didn't want to feel guilty anymore. For the first time she wasn't afraid of her feelings towards him. Caroline didn't know exactly what sort of feelings she had for Klaus, but she was ready to find out. She stood up and went to the bathroom to have a shower. It was almost midnight when she came back to her bedroom. Caroline was about to put her nightie on when she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Coming!" She shouted and walked downstairs to see who it was. Caroline opened the door and saw her friend. "Elena? What are you doing here?"

Elena tilted her head to the left. "Please… I'm way much prettier. "

"Katherine…" Caroline whispered as she was pinned against the wall by Petrova doppelganger.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! So this is the next chapter of Deep Inside. I want to thank especially _caritobear_ for all the reviews, it means so much to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline twisted Katherine's arm, grabbed the back of her neck with her free hand and pinned Petrova against the wall.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" Caroline hissed through gritted teeth.

"You've become stronger. Impressive." Katherine gasped. "Still not strong enough to take me down." Brunette used the back of her head to hit Caroline's face. Blonde loosened her grip, she began bleeding out of her nose and lost her balance.

"You broke my nose!" Caroline screamed angrily. Katherine sped to her and threw her across the room. Blonde quickly stood up and was ready to attack Katherine again when she spoke.

"Calm down, Caroline. We both know that I can easily kill you." Katherine neatened her hair. "I didn't come here to fight."

"So why are you here?" Caroline asked resentfully.

"Because of the Originals." Katherine walked up to the couch and sat down.

Caroline was staring at her, she didn't understand anything. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Weren't you at least suspicious why Klaus decided to visit you completely out of the blue?" Petrova said confidently.

"How do you .." Caroline was surprised that Katherine knew that Klaus was supposed to come to Mystic Falls.

"I know more than you can imagine." Katherine said smiling. "Even about you.." She added meaning that she knew about Caroline turning off her humanity.

"Oh yeah." Caroline huffed being tired of Katherine's behavior. "What do you know about me that I don't know?" She asked actually being a bit curious.

"I believe that your hybrid-boyfriend will tell you everything." Katherine answered pulling a face to show her disgust.

"Tyler is not my boyfriend anymore." Caroline countered crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not talking about this jerk." Katherine responded looking at her nails. "I meant an ORIGINAL hybrid." She added giggling.

Caroline blushed, she had to turn around so that Katherine couldn't see it. "He's not my boyfriend." She claimed cleaning the mess that her and Katherine had done.

"Never mind." Katherine obviously didn't want to know any details. "You're so impolite, Caroline. You didn't offer me anything to drink." She pretended to be aggrieved.

"Seriously Katherine. Stop your stupid games. Tell me why are you here or get out." Caroline demanded giving Katherine a fierce glare.

"Chiiiiill. You big baby. I'm here because your parents-in-law" Katherine couldn't resist a smile here. " are plotting against Mikaelsons. Basically it's the same old story. Mikaelsons are fighting each other." Brunette claimed and took a deep breath.

"What does it have to do with you and me?" In fact, Caroline had no idea why Katherine was here, and what she was talking about. "And who the heck are my parents-in-law? Stop it, like seriously." Caroline was annoyed with this whole situation.

"And I thought that you are smarter." Petrova gasped and stood up. She began looking at Caroline's photograph on the mantelpiece. "You were so sweet. I'm sorry for your loss." She added pointing a picture of Liz.

Much to her surprise, Caroline didn't feel pain when Katherine had mentioned her mother. She thought that maybe it was caused by the fact that she was grieving Liz for such a long time that she was finally over it. "Thank you." Caroline replied avoiding Katherine's gaze.

"So… How did you manage to deal with your mother's death? I heard that you two were pretty close lately." Katherine inquired, but obviously she knew how Caroline dealt with it.

"I…" Caroline started, but her mind was kind of empty. Katherine looked at her smiling devilishly.

"You what?" Petrova asked in a fake curious voice tone.

"Seriously Katherine. You don't even care so why do you want to know how I dealt with my mum's death?" Impatience was growing inside Caroline with each Katherine's statement.

"We're becoming friends, aren't we?" Katherine forced a fake smile. "I just want to get to know my bestie."

"I'm not your friend. I loathe you." Caroline snarled.

"Ouch. Why are you so harsh?" Katherine began pacing back and forth in front of the window. "Do you remember EXACLTY everything since your mother's funeral?" Petrova emphasized on purpose.

"Of course I do." Caroline shot back, but suddenly she felt a wave of cold inside of her body. "I don't."

"And here we are!" Katherine clapped her hands in triumph. "What do you remember?"

Caroline was thinking how it was even possible that she couldn't remember what she had been doing over the past couple of days. "I was crying, Elena and Bonnie were visiting me every day, so was Stefan." Blonde began to count out the activities.

"Anything more?" Katherine teased trying to make Caroline understand that she was compelled.

"No." Caroline replied still trying to figure out what could have happened.

"You seem to be confused." Katherine claimed pretending to be worried.

"Because I am. I only remember that I was crying, but I don't remember anything else, even what I was wearing." Caroline acknowledged.

"Come on Caroline, there must be something in that pretty head. What can we do to people to make them feel exactly the same?" Katherine hinted.

Caroline's eyes widened as she understood what happened. "I was compelled."

"Wow, you're genius…" Brunette rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Caroline was pretty sure that Katherine knew everything. "Tell me." She demanded an answer.

"My part is done now. I can't be here when Klaus shows up." Petrova stood up and flashed out of Caroline's house.

"Wait!" Caroline screamed, but she was already gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine was far away enough to stop, she pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed last used number. After few seconds she heard a voice.

" _Hello Katherine."_ A woman was talking at the other end.

"I did what you wanted. Now, let him go." Katherine said trying to sound serious, but in fact she was shaking inside, worried that they could have hurt him.

" _Well done. He'll be free by the sunrise."_

"You said that he'll be free if I do what you want. I did, so let him go now." Katherine demanded.

" _Calm down, child. Our collaboration is over."_

Katherine wanted to say something more, but she heard a beep. She crushed her phone in anger. _"If that wicked bitch dared to lay a finger on him, I'll rip her hear out and feed her with it."_ Petrova thought full of rage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline finished cleaning broken pieces of furniture and began to prepare her for sleep. She put her nightie on and lay down on the bed. Thoughts were racing in her mind, she couldn't fall asleep. Katherine said that Klaus would tell her everything. Did it mean that he compelled her? Why would he do so? Now, she wanted to see him even more. Caroline closed her eyes and tried to soothe her mind. After what seemed to her like millions of positions Caroline finally fell asleep.

 _Caroline looked around, she was standing in the forest. Somehow it seemed to be familiar, but she couldn't remember when she was there. Suddenly, Caroline felt an urgent feeling to run, her legs moved faster and faster, but she was aware that she couldn't escape. He flashed in front of her, Caroline looked into his deep blue eyes so beautiful yet murderous. So frightened was she that she wasn't able to run away. "Please!" She cried out as he sank his teeth in her neck._

Caroline woke up screaming, she sat in her bed immediately. "God…" She gasped placing hand on forehead. "It was only a nightmare." She mumbled to herself. Caroline rubbed her neck and felt something wet on it. She looked at her hand, her eyes widened, there was blood. Blonde's heart started racing, she sped to the mirror on the wall. Nervously she checked her neck looking for a bite, but nothing was there. Caroline frowned as she didn't understand what was actually happening.

"I must have scratched my neck while I was having this nightmare." She assured herself, but look in the mirror one more time to be sure that she was completely safe.

Caroline started preparing herself for Klaus' visit. She had been so happy about this, but now she felt anxious. It was caused by Katherine and this creepy nightmare she had this night. Caroline put her favorite dress on and curled her hair. She checked herself in the mirror and went downstairs to eat something. She opened the fridge and started looking for her favorite blood bag. Caroline straightened up, closed the fridge door and screamed in fear.

"Hello, Caroline." Klaus said grinning at her as usual. "I didn't mean to scary you, but I must admit that it was pretty amusing."

"Klaus…" Caroline was both excited and nervous seeing him. "I was about to fill my energy." She showed the blood bag. "Need some?" She asked politely.

"I'm fine, love." He replied smirking.

Caroline felt extremely awkward, she didn't know where to start, she wanted to ask so many questions, but she decided that it was inappropriate to began their conversation interrogating him.

"So…" Caroline started after she had finished drinking blood. "How are you?"

" _Seriously Caroline? How are you? You are so dumb."_ She thought. _"I could have come up with something more creative."_

"Well I'm great." Klaus lied to her, but he didn't want to overwhelm her with everything happening right now. "And you?" He was even avoiding looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you." Caroline replied forcing a fake smile.

Klaus started looking at her cautiously. She felt like he was analyzing each word she said, and she didn't say anything complicated, just answered his question.

"What's going on, love?" Klaus asked looking into her eyes. "I know you're lying."

Caroline bit her lower lip, she didn't know where to start. Should she ask about what Katherine said or maybe mention her nightmares? "I had a dream, actually more than one, about you.." She began speaking hesitantly.

Klaus chuckled. "Isn't it something unusual, love? Look at me." He smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes and gave him a smack. "It's not funny. In my last dream you bit me." She declared and saw that his facial expression had changed. Now, he was serious, and apparently he was thinking about something. "What's more.." She didn't know if she should mention that she woke up with blood on her neck.

"Tell me, Caroline." Klaus demanded frowning.

"I don't know if it's even caused by this dream…" Caroline hesitated but decided to tell him. "I woke up with blood on my neck."

She jumped as Klaus flashed to her checking her neck. Caroline could swear that he released a breath of relief. Caroline looked at him obviously signalizing that she was waiting for an explanation of his behavior. "You're not telling me something." She whispered as they were so close at this moment that she didn't have to say it out loud.

Klaus turned around and started pacing the kitchen. He wanted to spend some time with her first, and now he had to tell her the truth which was actually brutal.

"The truth is that I came here to look after you." Klaus thought that maybe it would be enough for her.

"Why?" She demanded crossing her arms over her chest. "Seriously Klaus. I want to know."

"Can't you be just happy with what I have told you love?"

"No." Caroline shot back, at least he tried.

Klaus tried to find appropriate words to say it, but everything seemed to be bad. "My mother needs you." He finally spoke.

"She's dead, Klaus. Why would a dead witch need me?" Caroline thought that he was lying.

"Apparently she's not. She used some sort of an ancient magic to bring herself back from the other side taking her husband with her along the way." Klaus said irritated about the fact that his mother brought Mikael back to life.

"Wait. You mean Mikael?" Caroline asked a bit shocked by this piece of news.

Klaus only nodded in agreement. "And they want to make my siblings and me mortal again."

Caroline opened her mouth in disbelief. "Is that even possible?"

Klaus looked at her his gaze full of pain. "She can do it by casting a very strong spell. To cast this spell Esther has to sacrifice the ones we love."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm soooooo sorry for such a long delay! I've had some serious neck injury lately, and I wasn't able to sit in front of the computer. So this is the next chapter! A great battle is coming soon. It would be nice if you could leave me a comment just to show me that you enjoy reading my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline frowned, she had to think it through. Did it mean that Klaus actually admitted his feelings for her? She blinked few times in astonishment.

"Wait… Do you mean…" She started hesitantly, but Klaus quickly interrupted her.

"You know what I meant, love." An original vampire said coldly. "Once again I've put your life at risk." He was trying to avoid looking into her eyes, but Caroline approached him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Hey… Whatever is going on… It's not your fault. I know that you would never hurt me." Caroline told him staring deeply in his blue eyes. She felt a little bit awkward since they had never been that close before.

"But it is my fault, Caroline!" Klaus let a growl out of his throat. Scared by his reaction, she recoiled and lowered her head. "My wicked mother wants to sacrifice you in a ritual because now she feels a sudden urge to salvage her children from a curse she once put on us!" Klaus shouted in uncontrollable anger. "What I haven't mentioned yet is that all the vampires from our bloodline will die." He looked up and saw how terrified she was of his behavior. Klaus gasped and walked up to her. "Forgive me... I shouldn't have…"

"I understand." Caroline answered quietly. "I know that you've been through really tough things, so have I. We just have to work together, we'll find some way to deal with it." She placed her hand on his arm.

Klaus raised his eyes and looked at Caroline. She was full of compassion and kindness, though he had done so many bad things to her and her friends. "Thank you." He whispered almost inaudibly.

Caroline couldn't help herself, seeing him so devastated and sad made her genuinely throw her hands around his neck and hug him.

"Agh! I don't know whether it is sweet or gross…." They heard a melodic female voice. In a few seconds Klaus had his hand on a woman's neck, she was pinned against the wall by him.

"I'm not sure if it's bravery or just stupidity, Katerina." Klaus smirked at her.

"Please call me Katherine." She answered forcing a fake smile.

"Do you have a death wish, doppelganger?" An original hybrid hissed and plunged his hand in her chest.

"Klaus! Stop!" Caroline yelled and grabbed his hand.

"Listen to her." Katherine said gasping heavily. "We're in the same team now."

Caroline looked at Katherine curiously. Why did she come back? What did she mean by saying that they're in the same team now?

"I'm sorry, Caroline, but this is a…. " He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence since he was pushed away forcefully.

"Do not lay a finger on her, Niklaus." A tall vampire said with a deep British accent.

"Elijah…" Katherine gasped in surprise. "Are you alright?"

"Brother! Why are you protecting her?" Klaus asked reproachfully pointing at Katherine.

"As much as I loathe her, we need her alive." Katherine, Klaus and Caroline looked towards the front door and saw a blonde girl stepping in.

"Seriously? Are you having some sort of a family meeting in my house?" Caroline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nice to see you too, Caroline." Rebekah faked a smile.

"We owe you an apology, Ms. Forbes." Elijah started, but she cut him off.

"Just Caroline. I know it's an urgent situation, but can you tell me what the hell is going on with you two?" She replied gesturing at him and Rebekah.

"And why can't I just kill her?" Klaus asked as it was something usual.

"Calm down, Nik." Rebekah answered getting angry. "We're all here for the same reason…." Caroline could swear that Rebekah was blushing.

"What are you talking about, sister?" Klaus wasn't sure what she meant.

"Hold on!" Caroline cried out. "If we're going to sort the things out, we need to start from the beginning." She moved her eyes to Katherine. "Why did you come back?" Caroline asked showing her reluctance to the doppelganger.

"I knew that Elijah would come after Klaus, and I wanted to be sure that he's alright." Katherine answered looking at an older brother.

"Why wouldn't he be alright?" Klaus didn't believe her, so he wanted to know the truth.

"Maybe because he was kidnapped by your freaked mother?" Katherine replied shaking her head.

"What are you talking about, Katerina?" Elijah asked curiously.

Petrova's eyes narrowed. "Elijah, Esther called me and asked…." She started when suddenly she realized what had happened. "Damn it! She deceived me into thinking that you're kidnapped and being tortured just to …" She hesitated for a moment.

"Just to what?" Rebekah asked raising her eyebrows.

"OH MY GOD!" All of a sudden, Caroline cried out. "You two are in love." She continued looking at Katherine and Elijah.

"What?!" Rebekah and Klaus asked in unison.

"It's obvious…. Look if your mother wants to sacrifice the ones you love, it means that I'm not the only one." Caroline bit her lower lip, she didn't want it to sound this way. She felt a warmth creeping to her cheeks.

"You're a genius." Rebekah answered mockingly. "I don't know what you see in her, Nik."

"We already know that, love." Klaus said looking at Caroline amusingly ignoring Rebekah's comments.

"Oh well. So I guess you know who Esther wants to sacrifice." Caroline started being a bit puzzled. "Rebekah?" She moved her eyes to a blonde original and met her gaze. Rebekah quickly turned her head.

"Well… I thought that it would be Marcel as I had a few…" Rebekah smiled slightly. "A few great moments with him, but it turned out that I there is someone that I really love, I just didn't want to admit, and that's why I am here." An original sister finished and blushed.

Caroline growled and pinned Rebekah against the wall. Everyone were staring at her with their eyes wide opened. "He's a human! He's more vulnerable than us!" Caroline screamed out.

"Bloody hell, Caroline!" Rebekah answered and pushed her away. "Do you think that I am not afraid of losing him?! I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe!"

"Who are you talking about?" Elijah asked looking confusingly at Rebekah.

"Matty Blue Eyes." Katherine answered crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't know that you actually have a good taste in man, Rebekah."

"Can't say the same about you." Blonde original shot back.

"Ouch. You're offending your brother." Katherine pretended to be in shock.

"As far as I enjoy your performance, we have more important matters to discuss." Klaus interrupted their bubbling.

"What's the plan?" Caroline asked looking at Klaus.

"Mine is to rip our mother to shreds." Klaus suggested and laughed as he saw that Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I guess we need to protect Katherine, Caroline and… Matt first." Elijah started pacing the living room. "We need to find a powerful witch who can cast a spell to protect you from our mother's magic."

"Is Bonnie Bennett powerful enough?" Caroline proposed.

"We should try her at least." Elijah answered looking at Katherine. "But we have to know what our mother made you to do." It was quite surprising that after all Esther had done, Elijah still kept calling her mother. Klaus and Rebekah were doing it as well, but it was obviously mocking act rather than showing some kind of respect. Everyone was looking at Katherine, she was afraid of admitting it, Klaus could easily rip her heart out of her chest in a second.

"Spit it out!" Rebekah hurried her.

"Okay…" Katherine finally decided that it would be the best to tell the truth. "She wanted me to come to Caroline and tell that Klaus compelled her." She heard a growl coming out of Klaus' mouth, he flashed in front of her, but a second later Elijah was standing between them.

"Calm down, Niklaus. She did it because of being…" An older brother started, but Klaus quickly interrupted him.

"Being what? Betrayer? Manipulator? Liar? How could you even believe her? Maybe that's just another game she plays." He seemed to be getting angrier with every word.

"Shut your mouth up, Nik." Rebekah was annoyed. "It's not important anymore. You should try to find out why our mother wanted her to do it."

Elijah frowned. "I might have an idea." All the eyes focused on him. "Your relation is quite…" He continued gesturing with his hand, looking at Klaus and Caroline at the same time."Quite special. It's a combination of passion and hostility." Elijah stopped for a minute, he knew that talking about feeling wasn't Klaus' strength. "I'm convinced that she wanted to turn Caroline against you. She knew that you would come to protect her, so Esther wanted Caroline to refuse your protection."

Caroline felt that it was true, but in fact she wanted to talk to Klaus about this situation with the compulsion. Though, she had more important things to do, save Matt, all the vampires from the Originals' bloodlines, and herself.

"I'm sorry ok?" Katherine surprised everyone. "I just had to do it. You would do the same." She added looking at Caroline.

"Would you?" Klaus asked quietly looking into her eyes. Caroline didn't know what to say, well she knew what to say, but she didn't want to do it in front on Elijah, Rebekah and Katherine.

"It doesn't matter what I would do." Caroline answered shaking her head, but she felt terrible as she noticed sadness in his eyes.

"You all are making me sick." Rebekah said showing her disapproval of both couples.

"Don't blame us. Just take a look in a mirror." Katherine said checking her nails.

"Now I think it wasn't a bad idea to kill her, Nik." Rebekah claimed and gave Katherine a serious look.

"Stop it, ladies." Elijah lifted up his hand.

"Why don't you just go get Matt?" Caroline suggested. "I'll call Bonnie, and we'll find a way to stop a freaked witch from destroying all of us."

"It's a good idea." Klaus nodded in agreement. "I'll be looking after Caroline."

"I don't need a babysitter." She shot back being a bit offended.

"I don't want to be a part of this." Rebekah said and left the living room.

"Me neither." Katherine stood up and followed the original sister.

"We'll be back soon, brother." Elijah tapped Klaus' arm and went outside.

Klaus turned around, and their eyes met. He could swear that she was upset, but she was Caroline, she didn't want him to see it. Deep inside Caroline felt hurt and betrayed, he did something against her will. Klaus didn't know where to start, he just wanted to help, he felt like everything he was always trying to do was wrong. "Look, Caroline…" He started, but he heard someone forced the front door. Klaus and Caroline sped to the corridor. She breathed sharply as she saw Mikael standing in front of them.

"Hello, my son." Mikael said mockingly. "This time it's real." He continued, his eyes turned red blood-shot and his fangs elongated.

Klaus shielded Caroline with his own body as his eyes turned black and gold. "This is your end, father." He hissed through gritted teeth.


	9. Chapter 9 - Reconciliation

Hello everyone! Thank you for all your support, it really means a lot to me. Please leave review just to show me that you like my story. Any ideas regarding the story are more than welcome.

Listen to Paint it, Black covered by Ciara while reading this part. That song inspired me to write it. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus and Mikael sped to each other; they growled as their bodies clashed. Mikael punched Klaus in the face making him lose his balance. Just a few seconds later he was in front of Caroline and she flinched in fear. Mikael smiled mockingly before he grabbed her by her hair causing Caroline release a piercing scream.

"Let her go!" Klaus yelled and rushed towards Mikael. He lifted a piece of broken door and took a swipe at his father, but Mikael quickly turned making Klaus stab Caroline right in the stomach. Mikael banged her head against the wall and dropped her on the floor.

"Can't you see, you little bastard, you only hurt her?" Mikael's point was to enrage Klaus.

Klaus looked at Caroline lying on the floor. It was Mikael's fault, he wanted him dead, but before he killed him, he would torture his father and make him beg for death.

Caroline was gasping; she didn't want to be that useless girl who everyone else had to rescue. She licked the blood from the corner of her mouth; then she placed both her hands on the piece of wood stuck in her stomach. With one powerful tug she pulled it out of her body and drove it through Mikael's leg causing him to fall on his knees. Caroline stood up and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Don't you dare treat a lady like that." She said and kneed Mikael right in his face.

Klaus couldn't help a smile; he was more than proud seeing Caroline fighting like that. He flashed in front of her noticing that Mikael was going to attack again.

"Fight with me you coward!" Klaus shouted at his father.

"I would do that with a pleasure my son, but I need this girl." Mikael answered and rushed towards them. He grabbed Klaus by his neck and threw him across the living room. The hybrid quickly stood up and sped to his father. Klaus wrenched Mikael's arm behind his back yet his father was able to free himself and break Klaus' leg. The Original father laughed and used his knee to hit his son in the face. It was Caroline's turn to join the fight; she grabbed a chair and hit Mikael.

"That's all?" He laughed and picked up a piece of the chair. "You're his weakness, dear Caroline." He added and threw the wood towards her. It pierced Caroline's throat, and she fell on the ground gasping for air. Klaus flashed to her and kneeled down.

"It's okay, love." He calmed her down and pulled the wood out of her throat. As Caroline took a deep breath, Mikael appeared behind Klaus and snapped his neck.

"And now you'll go with me." He smiled mischievously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure he was supposed to work this evening? As you can see he's not here." Katherine crossed her arms over her chest.

"Could you remind me why do we keep her alive, Elijah?" Rebekah turned to her brother and pointed at Katherine who rolled her eyes.

"I warn you, sister." Elijah stated calmly. "Shall we focus on finding Matt?"

"Can't you just call him?" Katherine shook her head in disbelief.

"Do you think I am dumb?" Rebekah answered, her eyes pierced Katherine.

"Well… You're blonde."

"I beg you Katerina…." Elijah started, but Petrova quickly cut him off.

"Okay, okay. So what's the plan?" She asked looking at the original siblings.

"I've tried to call him few times, but he's not answering his phone." Rebekah confessed worryingly.

"I've asked what's the plan, not what you've done by now." Katherine said checking her nails.

Rebekah's jaw clenched, it was clear that she hated Katherine, but she could not do anything about it since Elijah was in love with her.

"Do you know where he lives?" Elijah asked turning to Rebekah.

"Of course I do. "

"I suggest splitting up. Rebekah, you should go and check if he's at home while Katherine and I will pay Salvatore brothers a visit." Elijah had ordered before they left Mystic Grill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikael grinned showing his teeth. "I never would have thought this bastard was capable of showing any emotion other than hatred. You were supposed to be his redemption Caroline, but you'll become his demise." Mikael gently touched Caroline's cheek; she was trembling in fear. "I'm not going to kill you child; Esther needs you to complete her spell. Still I can't let you possibly run away so I have to snap your neck." He added and placed his hands on Caroline's head. She closed her eyes waiting for unconsciousness to come. All of a sudden, Mikael's scream pierced the silence, and he started rubbing his temples.

"Stay away from her!" A female voice rang in Caroline's ears. She perfectly knew that voice.

"Bonnie." Caroline gasped and opened her eyes.

"Do you know what you are doing, witch?" Mikael hissed through his greeted teeth, but he couldn't stand up; the witch was too strong.

"And do YOU know what YOU are doing?" Bonnie replied speaking up.

"Stay out of this, you little witch, or you'll regret it." Mikael growled.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows and clenched her right fist. Mikael yelled in pain as every bone in his right arm broke.

"Do not threaten my friends. Now, get out of here!" Bonnie shouted.

Mikael stood up gasping. "You've started a war." And then he flashed out of Caroline's house.

Bonnie came up to Caroline. "Are you alright?" Concerned Bennett witch asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad you came… if not…" Caroline started and hugged her friend. "How did you know?"

"I had a feeling that something really bad was going to happen. Can you explain to me what Mikael was doing here? And why is Klaus lying unconscious on your floor?" Bonnie pointed at the hybrid.

"It's a very long story…" Caroline began explaining when Rebekah appeared in the living room.

"Matt's nowhere to be found!" Her voice was shaking.

"What the hell happened in here?" Katherine asked showing up just a second later after Rebekah.

"Niklaus!" Elijah sped to his brother.

"Mikael snapped his neck." Caroline explained slowly standing up.

"Mikael was here?!" Rebekah frowned in shock.

"He came here to take me. Bonnie saved me." Caroline smiled slightly at her friend.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on? What are you doing with them, Elena?" Bonnie was surprised seeing her friend with Elijah and Rebekah.

"I am much prettier Bon-Bon." Katherine leaned against the frame door.

"Katherine." Everything got clear for Bonnie. "What do you mean Matt is nowhere to be found?" She asked looking curiously at Rebekah.

All of them flinched as Klaus woke up loudly breathing in. 'Caroline' was the first thing he said.

"I'm here." She answered and walked up to him. "Mikael's gone."

"He'll regret it! I… "Klaus began, but Rebekah interrupted.

"You'll tell us what you want to do to him later, Nik. I think Esther has Matt." Rebekah said avoiding Klaus' eyes.

"Esther?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "I'm waiting for the explanation."

"Our mother used some ancient magic to resurrect Mikael and herself. Now, her plan is to give us normal human lives." Elijah started explaining to Bonnie what was happening. "She wants to make us mortal again."

"What about all the vampires you have turned?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"They'll die." Klaus finished for Elijah.

Bonnie's heart started beating faster. It meant that she would lose not only Caroline and Elena but also Damon who she probably started having feelings for.

"Do you know any details about the spell she wants to cast to make you mortal?" Bonnie knew that they needed her help.

"Only that she wants to sacrifice the people who we really love." Rebekah answered looking deeply into Bonnie's eyes.

"And they have Matt?" Bonnie continued asking questions.

'Apparently' was the only word Rebekah said. Thoughts were racing in her mind. What if they hurt him? What if she never saw him again? She barely heard what the others were talking about when the thought hit her.

"I understand." She said out loud.

"What do you understand, sister?" Klaus asked looking at her worryingly. He was afraid that she was losing her mind.

"I understand why Esther needs to sacrifice the ones we love."

"What?" Katherine didn't know what she was talking about.

"I don't expect you to understand." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Just spit it out." Caroline was growing impatient.

Rebekah took a deep breath. "We're the strongest creatures in the whole world. The only weapon that could kill us was the stake made of white oak tree. Since it's gone for good, Esther had to find a way to deal with us. She can't kills us, but she can make us more vulnerable for magic. Love is our only weakness." She kept on talking when Elijah interfered.

"If she kills the people who we love in the ritual, she'll weaken us enough to cast the spell reversing vampirism."

"Exactly." Rebekah nodded.

"We don't know much about this spell. I hope she needs to sacrifice all of us at the same time. Otherwise…." Caroline started, but she didn't want to say it.

"Otherwise, Matt will be dead very soon." Katherine finished Caroline's thought.

"I believe this kind of ritual requires a lot of power, so it's less exhausting to do it all at once than to do it three times." Bonnie acknowledged.

"So what's our plan?" Caroline asked looking at Bonnie.

"Resurrection spells are a part of black magic, so it means that Esther is no longer being supported by the spirits. I'm almost sure she put a cloaking spell on Matt so that I couldn't locate him, but…" Bonnie tried to explain it as clear as possible.

"But what?" Rebekah asked impatiently.

"But I can ask the spirits to give me her location. And then…"

"And then we'll have to face the witch and her minions." Klaus said looking at his older brother.

Everyone was staring at Klaus in silence when a female voice resonated in the room. "My poor children…"

Klaus and Elijah's fangs appeared immediately accompanied by throaty growls. Rebekah didn't wait for another chance; she sped to her mother and grabbed her by the neck. Esther was pinned against the wall by her own daughter.

"Where is he?!" Rebekah yelled lifting up her mother.

"You've always loved passionately, Rebekah." Esther began. Much to Rebekah's surprise, her mother could talk like the blonde's hand wasn't placed on the throat of the witch.

"She's not real. She would never risk coming here in person." Elijah explained.

Esther smiled. "I offered you salvation, yet you chose to fight against me. But I am your mother, and I came here to offer you a reconciliation."

Everyone looked at each other questioningly. A simple thought crossed their minds. What was Esther about to offer?


	10. Chapter 10 - Delusion

Hello everyone! The next chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it. And if you do, leave a review to let me know that you like it. Julie Plec made Bonnie quite weak in the show, but I want to make 'my' Bonnie a total badass! What do you guys think? :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus looked questioningly at Elijah who nodded showing that they should listen to what Esther wanted to offer. "Leave her, Rebekah." The older brother ordered his sister who reluctantly did what she was asked to do.

"Thank you, Elijah. You've always been so…" Esther started, but her son quickly cut her off.

"Spare me this counterfeit courtesy, mother. Tell us what's your proposal, and we might kindly reconsider it." Elijah stated putting his right hand in a pocket of his suit trousers.

A slight smile crept on Esther's face. "I am sure you will accept my offer. Otherwise, I'll have to sacrifice the people you are deeply in love with."

Klaus clenched his fists and let a quiet growl escape his throat. Caroline quickly noticed that the hybrid was getting angry so she placed her hand on his shoulder. She wanted to calm him down; there was no point in fighting Esther at that time. "It's okay." She whispered soothingly causing him relax.

"As long as I love seeing you here, Mother, skip this theatrical introduction and tell us what do you want." Klaus said gesturing with his hands.

"Your hatred breaks my heart, Niklaus. I want to save you from being doomed for the rest of eternity." Esther countered and walked to the middle of the room. "If you willingly agree to let me cast the spell on you, I'll spare their lives." Esther continued pointing at Caroline and Katherine. "Of course, no harm will be done to that mortal boy as well."

The Originals looked at each other; confusion was written all over their faces. Rebekah felt that she was ready to sacrifice her immortality to save Matt. In fact, being mortal had always been her dream. She wanted to have a normal human life and her own children which was impossible because of the curse her mother had put on her centuries ago. Rebekah was about to agree to her mother's proposal when she heard Bonnie chanting some unknown words.

"What are you doing, Bonnie?" Caroline asked looking at her friend curiously, but the Bennett witch didn't answer, she kept chanting with her eyes closed.

"You should not help them. Spirits won't be happy." Esther said before she had disappeared.

Bonnie stopped chanting and slowly fluttered her eyes open. A forceful attack pinned her against the wall. "What did you do?! She's going to kill Matt!" Rebekah shouted in anger, but with one wave of her hand Bonnie sent the Original sister flying across the room.

"Don't do that ever again." The witch threatened confidently.

"Bonnie?" Caroline cautiously approached her friend.

"Do not agree to Esther's proposal under any circumstances." Bonnie started. "She needs all of you to sacrifice yourselves willingly. Without your permission, she can't cast the spell."

"How do you know that, Bon-Bon?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Spirits talk. Esther wants to kidnap Caroline and Katherine. She's convinced that you will agree to her offer to save their lives. And when you do, she'll sacrifice them in a ritual anyway. " Bonnie explained what Esther's plan really was.

"So how can we defeat her?" Caroline asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"We have to kill her." They heard Elijah's voice coming from the corner of the room.

Klaus was surprised that his older brother's suggestion was to murder their mother. It wasn't Elijah's usual way of solving problems.

"First, we have to outsmart her. She'll die eventually." Bonnie stated calmly.

"Any details?" Katherine asked straightening her legs.

"All in good time. I need to take care of you first. Esther can easily read your mind, and that's why I need to cast a spell blocking her powers. I need a few things, let's meet here in an hour." Bonnie said and walked up to the frame of the front door. "I suggest you not to split up." She added while leaving Caroline's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt grunted and slowly opened his eyes. He wanted to sit up, but he wasn't able to move; his body was tightly roped to the bed. Matt looked around, he noticed a young girl sitting on a chair next to the window. She had a dark long brown hair and a beautiful face.

"Where am I? And who are you?" Matt's voice was a bit husky since his mouth was completely dried out.

"You finally woke up." A pitchy female voice rang in Matt's ears. "Do you want a glass of water?" The girl asked walking up to him. Her posture was slim, she wasn't tall, and she looked rather vulnerable.

"No, thanks." He didn't want anything from her. He repeated his question. "Where am I?"

"I can't tell you that. But I can see that you are thirsty. I'm not here to hurt you. Moreover, she promised that you won't get hurt. Let me help you." The girl explained squatting by the bed.

"If you don't want me to get hurt then let me go." Matt insisted hoping that she would let him escape.

"I CAN'T." She replied emphasizing the last word. "Do you want something to drink or not?"

"Alright." Matt agreed, he thought that maybe he could convince her to free him later.

The girl left the room for a minute and came back with a glass of water; she helped Matt drink the liquid as his arms were chained to the bed.

"Thank you." He said after he had drained the glass. "So… Are you allowed to tell me your name at least?"

"Just to be clear. I'm allowed to do whatever I want. I'm not being ordered by anyone."

"So why don't you let me go?"

"Because I need you to fulfill my revenge. " The girl answered and stood up. She walked up to the little table in the corner of the room and placed the empty glass on it. "My name is Davina."

"That's a really beautiful name." Matt wanted his smile to look as authentic as possible.

"You're so charming, but it won't work on me." Davina replied sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry that you're going through all of this. But it will be finished soon."

Matt heard sincerity in Davina's voice. Maybe she really didn't want to hurt him, but he didn't know why he was kidnapped and kept roped to the bed. "Why do you need me?" He asked looking into her blue eyes.

Surprisingly, Davina didn't look away. "I've already told you. Revenge is my motivation."

"Yeah I heard you saying that. But why am I the part of your revenge?"

Davina stood up and walked up to the door. "People, who are afraid of losing their most precious treasures, are capable of doing anything just to get them back." The girl answered and left Matt alone in the room.

"Hey, wait! You said she promised that I won't get hurt. Who is SHE?" Matt raised his voice so he could be heard, but Davina didn't come back. _Damn it!_ Matt tried to free himself once again, but he was tied too tightly, and the ropes only hurt his wrists. He gave a deep sigh and started looking at the ceiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie rushed into her grandmother's house. She grabbed three white candles and a grimoire. The young witch was about to leave when her eyes landed on a photograph on the mantelpiece. Bonnie walked up to it to have a closer look; there were Grams and she in the picture. An almost invisible smile crossed her face. _Why am I doing this, Grams?_ Bonnie thought and placed her hand on the picture. "I miss you so much…" She said out loud.

"I missed you too." Bonnie flinched at the sound of a male voice, but she didn't turn around, she knew who was it. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I needed to collect a few things to cast a spell on Caroline." Bonnie didn't want to tell him that the truth was that she was going to cast a spell on Caroline, Katherine and three original vampires. Facing him was necessary to leave the house. Bonnie turned around and saw a suspicious look on his face. "What? Stop looking at me like that, Damon."

"I needed to collect a few things to cast a spell on Caroline." Damon tried to mock Bonnie's voice. "What's going on?" He added sounding seriously that time.

"Nothing special." Bonnie tried to avoid the eye contact, but he placed his hand on her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"I don't believe you." Damon countered squeezing his eyes a little bit. "But… If that's only Caroline then I'll go with you." He smiled.

"You can't because it's a … " Bonnie tried to make up some story that could cover up why she was going to cast a spell on her best friend. "I'm sorry for doing this." She added and waved her hand chanting a spell. In a second, Damon's eyes closed, and he fell unconscious to the ground. "I can't risk your life." Bonnie said placing a soft kiss on his forehead and left the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie walked into Caroline's house causing everyone stand up and follow her to the living room.

"I can't believe that we put our lives in the hands of a witch that once wanted to kill us." Klaus shook his head in disbelief.

"She's my friend." Caroline snapped back giving him a serious look.

Bonnie placed the candles on the floor and kneeled down. "Can you bring me a bowl and a knife, Caroline?" She asked politely.

"Of course." Caroline answered and flashed out of the room.

"Make a circle around me." Bonnie ordered to the rest and took the things from Caroline who was back in the living room.

Katherine rolled her eyes and reluctantly joined the circle.

"Something wrong?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

"Beside the fact that the wicked witch wants me dead, everything is perfectly alright." The doppelganger replied and forced a fake smile.

"I need your blood." Bonnie stated and indicated the use of the bowl and the knife. Caroline grabbed the knife and cut her left hand making her blood drip into the bowl. Rebekah, Elijah and Katherine did the same. It was Klaus' turn then, but he was hesitant.

"Seriously Klaus?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

He bit his right palm and squeezed it to make the blood drip into the bowl. Bonnie took the bowl and placed it on the floor. She took the grimoire, opened it on the page with the spell and started chanting with her eyes closed. After a few seconds the young witch opened her eyes. "It's done." She said quietly. "Now I have all of you linked together." She added raising her head and showing a mocking smile on her face.

"What?" Caroline asked in confusion. They blinked and saw Esther, instead of Bonnie, standing in the middle of the living room.


	11. Chapter 11 - The deal

**Hi guys! So the next chapter is finally here! I hope you like it! The is going to be this big fight with Esther and Mikael, I think that you will be surprised how it's going to end.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young woman shyly walked into the room. She looked around searching for someone, but no one was there. "I'm pretty sure that this is the place she described." She told to herself.

"Indeed it is." She turned around as she heard a female voice having appeared suddenly. "I'm glad you came."

"I didn't have much choice." She shot back.

"There's no need to be sarcastic child. Hurting you is not my intention."

The girl crossed arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"I simply need your help."

"What do I get for helping you?" She raised her left eyebrow.

"Right. I can spare the life of the one you care for."

She tilted her head. "Now you've got my attention. Continue."

"Bring Caroline Forbes to me, and I'll save his life."

"Done." The young woman said approaching the other female. "But I want to be sure that you will do it so…" She pulled a little jackknife out of her pocket and cut her right palm.

"I understand." She heard in reply. The other woman took the knife and cut her right palm as well. The women shook each other hands.

"We have a deal." The girl said walking out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the bloody hell?!" Rebekah screamed out in astonishment. She had given Klaus a quick look before he sped to Esther. Though he didn't manage to attack her as the second he was by her, Esther disappeared. "NO!" Klaus' scream pierced the room.

"What's going on in here?" Bonnie asked having walked into the room; her glance was wandering between the people gathered in Caroline's living room.

"Esther tricked us to be you and…" Caroline finally broke the silence.

"Tell me you didn't give her your blood…" Bonnie seemed to be getting nervous.

"What if we did?" Elijah asked looking at Bonnie curiously.

"How terrible it is?" Rebekah asked hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter any longer." Klaus started pacing the room. "I will rip the heart out of her chest looking straight in her eyes as soon as we find her."

"As I assume, she linked you, didn't she?" Bonnie asked and the Originals nodded in agreement. She took a deep breath and continued. "The most important thing now is that we must prevent Caroline and Katherine from being kidnapped. I think I can put some spell on them to make them kind of invisible for any other people than us."

"That's great." Caroline clapped her hands. "I hope we deal with that wicked witch before the prom because I have already bought an outstanding dress."

"We all might die, and all you care about is a stupid prom?" Rebekah couldn't hide her disbelief. Caroline rolled her eyes dismissively.

"Could you please stop?" Elijah ordered squeezing his eyes. "Katerina, can you…" Elijah turned around to face Katherine, but she wasn't behind him. "Where is she?" Suddenly, a picture placed on the mantel fell to the floor. The pieces of broken glass started to move; everybody kept staring at them becoming a message.

"One more" Caroline gasped placing her hands on her mouth.

"How is that even possible?" Rebekah asked Bonnie. "How did she manage to do that when Katherine was here with us?"

"I'm not sure… She had to mess with your heads somehow, and made a way for someone to take Katherine."

"Great. Not only does she plan to destroy all of us, but she also can do some creepy magic stuff with our heads." Caroline threw her hands in the air.

"I'll try to find Katherine and Matt, and as for you…" Bonnie looked at Caroline. "You should practice your fighting skills in case we have to fight with their mummy's army."

"I would be more than happy to provide such training." Klaus grinned mischievously.

"Of course." Caroline shot back rolling her eyes.

"I think that you two can help me." Bonnie continued looking at Rebekah and Elijah. "If she managed to take Katherine so fast after kidnapping Matt, it means that they have to be near Mystic Falls."

"Should we look for them?" Elijah asked worryingly. He tried to stay calm, but feelings were raging inside of him. He had hardly got Katherine back when he lost her again. Of course, Elijah wasn't the type of a man to show his affection towards a certain brunette; he always tried to keep a tight leash on his feelings, even towards his family.

"It would be great." Bonnie replied and began to leave the room.

"It's better than sitting here and waiting for our lunatic mother to kill them." Rebekah announced and sped out of Caroline's house; Elijah quickly following his sister.

"And where are you going?" Caroline asked curiously looking at Bonnie walking out of the house.

"Don't you think that I have to prepare myself? As soon as they or I find Matt and Katherine, we'll have to face a powerful enemies; including an original vampire and an original psycho witch."

"Well... That's right." Caroline agreed and let her friend go. "So…" She continued turning around and facing Klaus.

"Come with me, love." He ordered politely and walked outside into the sun.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked almost running.

"We're heading to our training field."

"In the woods?" Caroline was suspicious. "If it's some kind of your tricks then…" She didn't finish as he threw a big broken branch at her. "What's wrong with you?!" Caroline yelled in shock.

"Your training has started." Klaus was quite serious. "Rule number one. Focus." Klaus sped to Caroline and twisted her arm behind her back. "Rule number two. Don't let your enemy get too close." He kicked her butt causing Caroline fall on the ground. She felt anger rising inside of her. Caroline sped to Klaus and tried to hit him, but she couldn't even scratch him. She felt like he could read her mind and foresee her every move. "Rule number three. Stay calm." Klaus smirked.

"I thought that you were supposed to train me not to mock me." Caroline said reproachfully.

"I couldn't help myself, love." Klaus replied and sped to Caroline, but she avoided his attack; she grabbed a big branch and hit Klaus straight in his stomach.

"You're such a girl." She snorted and brushed her blonde hair away from her face.

That was the side of Caroline that Klaus liked the most; he enjoyed her fierceness. "Did you give up?" She laughed and sped to him. Caroline used her knee to kick Klaus right in his face, then she tried to punch him, but he bowed down, and she missed. Caroline wanted to break Klaus' leg, but before she managed to do it, Klaus had pinned her against the tree. They both were gasping for breath.

"Who knew that the possible prom queen could be so dangerous?"

"Who knew that the original hybrid is such a pussy?" Caroline shot back smirking.

"And still you're defeated by this pussy." Klaus answered mocking her American accent. He was staring into her beautiful blue eyes. Klaus would never admit it, but with Katherine and Matt gone, he was terrified to even think that the same might happen to Caroline. On the other hand, Caroline found him mesmerized by her eyes quite amusing; however, the way he cared for her was making Caroline feel safe. The smile on her face faded; she placed her right palm on his cheek and slowly moved her face towards his. Caroline could hear his heart racing in his chest like a wild animal wanting to escape its cage. When their noses were almost touching each other, Caroline twisted Klaus' arm behind his back. She made him fall and pinned his head to the ground.

"Rule number four. Don't let your enemy distract you." Caroline said triumphantly. No sooner had she finished the sentence than she found herself on the ground; Klaus lying on top of her.

"And last fifth rule, love. Don't celebrate your victory too early."

Caroline blinked few times and cleared her throat. "Can you let me stand up?"

"Don't tell me you don't like this, love." Klaus sent her a smirk.

"Oh puh-lease." Caroline rolled her eyes and changed position so that then she was on top of Klaus. "As a real queen I prefer being on top." She said smiling and stood up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katherine… Katherine! Wake up."

Katherine opened her eyes slowly; she had a horrible headache. She wanted to rub her temples, but she couldn't move her hands, instead she felt a burning on her wrists and ankles. "Vervain…" She hissed. "Where am I?" She sounded very hoarse.

"I would love to know that as well." A male voice caused her lift her head up.

"Matty Blue Eyes?"

"You finally woke up." He replied smiling slightly.

"You think it's funny?" Apparently, Katherine wasn't in mood for jokes.

"I didn't say anything like that."

"Just shut your handsome mouth up and let me think."

"Ouch. There's no need to be that harsh." Matt defended himself.

Davina entered the room with a pot full of water in her hands. "Matt, I see you've finally awakened" All of a sudden, she dropped the pot which crashed on the floor tiles.

"Who are… " Katherine's eyes widened. "Well, well, well. Davina Claire."

"Katherine?" Davina was astonished. "What are you doing here?"

"May I ask the same question?" Petrova doppelganger replied. "And why I am tied to this chair with vervained ropes?"

"I… I…" Davina stammered; words seemed not to want to escape her mouth. "I was told to look after Matt and possible two more people, but I didn't expect you to be one of them." She finally answered Katherine's question.

"Why are you a part of this?"

"How do you know each other?" Matt asked, but the ladies completely ignored him.

"She promised me that she'll get rid of the Originals, and that New Orleans will be a peaceful city like it was before." Davina explained.

"By saying she you mean Esther, right?" Davina only nodded in agreement. "Do you know that with a fall of the Originals, every single vampire sired to them, including your friends Marcel and Josh, will die?" Katherine was too weak to hold herr head high.

"You're lying. She wouldn't have lied to me. She wants to help me!" Davina started yelling, but Katherine stayed calm.

"You poor naïve girl… Esther doesn't care about you. She needed you by her side because she was afraid that you would prevent her plans from being achieved."

"I won't listen to you!" Davina shot back and rushed out of the room.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Matt was confused; he didn't understand a thing from that whole conversation between Katherine and Davina. "Esther is Rebekah's mother, isn't she?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "You're sweet Matty, but you aren't the smartest person I have ever met."


End file.
